Temple of Neptune
by Qahiroh
Summary: Gaea thinks that without Percy and Annabeth the seven cannot win, but what she doesn't know is that the sea god is a lot more craftier than everyone thinks. The sudden appearance of three girls and their divine friend causes an uproar in Olympus, something to do with having too much power. Can these three girls help save the world or will their lives burn up before Gaea is stopped?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

So hey, what's up. Yeah so your reading this little story on some fanfiction site or whatever thinking IT'S A cleverly written piece of literature thought up in the mind of some teenage would be writer. And you couldn't be more wrong as the events told to you are 1000% real and this story is being written as it happens. Why dearest reader am I telling you our story in this fashion? Because unfortunately it costs loads to write a book and get it published but also why wait for the action when you can have it as it happens. Just to be fair I'm not going to be updating this story on a regular basis like every day. I'm a busy demigod, what with saving the world and conquering enemies.

The demands of constantly perfectly writing up the lives of my sisters and I are too, what's the word… strenuous on top of rescuing a moron from hades and saving my homes. But have no fear future demigods and non demi-gods alike I will update so yay for you!

But yeah so on a more serious note if you're a demigod reader then hello fellow misfit and/or loser. Welcome to a little personal hell I'd like to call our life. It sucks, you die, you watch peop;e you love die, you get served crappy food on the side of a highway that you aren't sure has passed FDA regulations. It's a tough life but some has to live it and its us that has to. So here have some of Neosha's (that's me by the way) Quick Tips to Live and Make it Out Alive:

Tip 1) **Don't eat food from random places on the side of a highway.** A certain moron in Hades did that once and almost became some rich person new lawn gnome. Also who says its healthy good food? It may not have passed food regulations or something. Food poisoning is an evil all on its own, trust me.

Tip 2) **Don't travel with said moron or said moron's counterpart because bad things happen. **I am quite sure I will be learning this the hard way sometime in the upcoming updates and my fate is kind of written in lead bloacks so there is no way for me to avoid it but if you can then avoid them.

Tip 3) **Get to the nearest Camp possible.** I don't care which one it is (yes there is more than one) just get there. I don't care if you have to swim upstream for ten miles. Do it and do it fast. There are more dangerous things out there than death and I will be unfortunately facing all of it.

Okay so that's it for tips I hope you found them as joyful as I was as I wrote them, but now it is time for me to address those other readers the ones who aren't as…divine as my siblings and I are. Hello all those full-fledged mortals who are reading this. Very pleased that you picked this to read I hope you have found it amusing but well truthfully this story is kind of well it's not really normal I guess would be the way to put this. The reason is that my sisters and I aren't normal even for demigods. We are special in the sense that no one wants to be us. We aren't anybody's heroes we aren't anybody's saviors, we are merely three girls who have way more power than we can handle. It's not that great having that much power, so lovely reader be warned. Power is attracted to power and this combination usually breeds destruction for death is its offspring.

But one another woefully cheerful note let's begin this tidy little adventure with some nice simple introductory…things.

I, am as stated so eloquently before I am Neosha Grey and I am fifteen years of age. I go by Neo and I am a demigod, which as you all should know means I'm half god. I have two other sisters and we are triplets. And the day where my eternal damnation began started out pretty good. I mean I was clueless about half bloods and gods and stuff but it was good. I hadn't killed anyone, I had avoided the idiots at my school and it was the very last day of school and we had managed to survive the year without being kicked out, which would make this the first time ever!

My school the prestigious Lorical Academy for Wayward Misfits as I liked to call it was having its first ever end of year school outing, which meant that the entire school would be going. Better yet we would all be going to Rockaway Beach, which wasn't too far away from our school about a half an hour drive really.

Let me tell you a thing my friend, I love beaches. Actually that's more or less a lie, I love water in general. Preferably, salty water but plain water is nice too. And I would be hanging out with my three favorite people in the world, my sisters and our best friend Camden, who was this sweet southern boy we had been friends with since the beginning of time.

My entire year had piled unto one of those massive greyhound buses that my school had magically been able to charter so that we all could fit. I sat in the back away from the idiots that I couldn't stand mainly everyone that wasn't my sisters or Camden.

I sat in that back seat, basically counting the minutes until we arrived at the beach, my eyes trained on the outside world. I hated that school and all the people inside of it. They were all morons who didn't know the difference between Latin and Greek. That's funny coming from the dyslexic ADHD girl who couldn't keep herself out of the principal's for more than three days. I was trouble and I was considered stupid because reading was hard for me, but honestly, I wasn't stupid. I was quite intelligent okay. Reading was hard but I did enjoy it, that is when no one was around and I could read at my own pace. I wasn't stupid I just had problems.

My eyes roamed restlessly over the scenery, but I wasn't paying attention. Though something weird did catch my eye and I thought I was hallucinating. I mean who sees a group of centaurs with party hats on and t-shirts with "Party Ponies" written on it? Crazy people that's who. I rubbed at my eyes hard and blinked a couple of times. I should but don't take medication for my problems. Maybe this was some weird side effects from not taking meds, I mean I had been seeing some pretty weird stuff lately. A whole lot weirder than usual. And I had been having insane dreams so maybe I was having some strange symptoms ( I am told they are called symptoms not side effects by an angry smart aleck sister) or something.

I looked back and all I could see was a bunch of guys on horses, and though they were wearing shirts with "Party Ponies" they obviously weren't centaurs. They were probably some weird disco polo group called the "Party Ponies" seeing as one of the members was wearing this insane tie-dye afro.

"Hey Camden think I could get one of those?" I joked turning towards Cam, who looked just as annoyed as I had felt a couple of minutes ago before the party polo guys had distracted me.

Camden looked out the window and he smiled confusedly at me. "One of what Neo? A street lamp? I don't know if you can but those just anywhere."

"No Cam I meant that afro, I would love to have one of those giant tie dye afros."

"I don't see any afros out there. Can you even have an afro I mean you hair is kinda curly but is it that curly?" Cam poked at my hair which was tied back into a low ponytail.

"What do you mean there was a guy right there" I stopped mid-sentence as I looked back outside the window. The guy wearing the wig had disappeared as had his armada of polo pony jockeys.

Cam smiled again and shook his head his eye turning from the window and back towards the swarm of annoying teenagers.

I guess I was hallucinating or something they couldn't have just vanished in thin air like that, and it would have been impossible to hide a group of animals and their trainers in a matter of seconds. My eyes fixed to the front of the bus. I as beginning to think that maybe I should take medication or something.

I was quite used to seeing things that were unusual and having them disappear instantly but things were getting out of hand. As of the beginning of this year my sightings just kept getting worse and worse.

We arrived at the beach soon after and trust me I was not disappointed. There was a long boardwalk and the beach seemed to stretch on endlessly. The waves looked amazing and the little shops that had swimming gear and snorkels and all that great water sports things were opened. I took a deep breath and reveled in the salty ocean smell that I loved so dearly.

Down the boardwalk we could see the Rockaway Beach Surf Shop and I was so anxious to get there. I needed to get a surfboard and badly because my one was home in our apartment back in New York City. My sisters looked just as anxious, we all surfed and we all needed boards.

"Now listen up kids we will be here all day and we will return back to school at 6 pm. Please everyone be here before 6 so we can make a smooth and easy transition. Everyone partner up with a buddy and remember keep an eye on your buddy, wouldn't want to have someone drown alone." Ms Cartel giggled as a mass of students rushed away, some to get ready and swim others to hang out on the boardwalk.

My small group of four made our way to the surf shop with our money at hand. We were so looking forward to this trip and made sure that this year we would be on our best behavior. Which meant for me to not get expelled halfway through the school year and also to keep principal visits down to a minimum of twice a week.

And I had kept up my part of the bargain as had my sisters. We had been on our very best behavior. We neared the little surf shop and were welcomed by cool air conditioning. It was boiling outside and cool air was a total refresher.

"Hey can I help you guys?" A super tan guy said from behind the counter.

He looked like your typical surfer, blonde beachy hair, leanly muscled wearing surf shorts and a plain white under-vest and very very handsome. Kai the youngest and probably the prettiest out of us nudged me gently in the side. It was weird to think of my identical sister as prettier than me but it was true.

She had gotten all those cute feminine features from my mom, large eyes, long eyelashes and a full cute mouth. We were identical but for me I only had some of my mom's features and a lot of my dad's. Marina our guardian always said how much I looked like my dad. Which in my mind meant that I looked vaguely masculine.

My eyes were large and bright and I did have long eyelashes and nice long hair but I wasn't as delicately crafted as my sister. Inside of looking sweet and cute like my sister I always came off rough and boyish. Not that I was complaining I mean, I kind of liked that about my personality, it was who I was. But something at the back of my mind always tugged at a longing to be pretty and not one of the dudes.

Vadoma or Vad as she preferred being called was the eldest of my sisters and she was a perfect mix of my parents; pretty enough to be seen as beautiful but tough and boyish enough to be seen as the kind of girl that would if you overstepped your boundary would be in a world full of pain.

"What?" I hissed at Kai her large green blue eyes looking at me with glee.

"He thinks you're cute." Kai whispered as Camden walked up to the counter and talked to the guy behind the counter, who eyes kept flicking to our direction.

"Don't be stupid." I muttered and trudged over to the boards I saw on display. They were nice boards sturdy stable and well made.

They weren't like my board though but they would suffice as a replacement board for now. The thought of my board back home sent a flashback of good memories to me. A memory so old I had forgotten it bubbled up through the cracks of my mind.

My first ever time surfing I had been on top of the world, the board beneath my feet riding the waves like it was supposed to. I felt like a queen, ruler of the ocean. I was an unstoppable force, or at least as unstoppable as anyone could be at the age of four. My board wobbled uneasily under me, and I splashed into the water. I could hear screams as I went down something about a shark. The water washed over my face and my foot tangled up in the string that kept me attached to the board. I was drowning, and my lungs screeched for air, burning white hot.

M vision went dark and hazy as a large grey shark came swimming up to me, eyes black as the night and teeth shaper than daggers. Arms wrapped around me and pulled me in close as I gasped for breath. My eyes flickered open as I stared into the chest of a man. Something nudged my feet and I looked down only to see the shark nibbling at my toes.

I screamed as tried to get away but the arms pulled me closer. The chest rumbled with laughter and I pushed away trying to get away from the Great White Shark that was trying to eat my feet.

"Shush now, calm down. See look he's not trying to eat you he is merely saying hello. Now Princess say hello back." The man whispered in my ear.

_Hello shark. Please be not of eating of my feet. I need those you know._

_Hello m'lady._

I gasped. The shark talked back. The man shooed the shark away and I looked up. We were so close to the top of the water, bright warm sunlight shone down on him, obscuring his features. I peered closely and I could tell his eyes were like mine, the color of the ocean a deep green blue. Our eyes were almost identical, to be exact.

"If I could I would take you away right not, but alas I cannot. Remember I will always love you and though I am far away and all seems hopeless, I am so very close and hope is never farther away than the shore's edge." He snuggled me close in an iron death grip of a hug.

I didn't understand what he meant. Take me away? But to where and who was he? He let me go and swirled his hand in my direction, and currents pushed me to the beach where a frenzy of people grabbed at me and all pushed in close to touch me to make sure I was okay. With a heavy towel wrapped around me, I looked out at the horizon and from the distance a saw a hand and a head wave at me and then sink below the sea.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" the voice of the guy behind the counter roused me from my day dream.

"No, this one. I want it." I said curtly, pretty angry at him from interrupting me.

"Oh okay. It's a good one." He deflated a little as he reached for the grey skull covered board that I had randomly chosen. The turquoise skulls gleamed at me from under the fluorescent lights of the shop.

We all paid for our boards and exited the shop and walked down the pier to Beach 97 where the swells looked amazing.

"You could have been nicer to him you know, it's not his fault for liking you." Kai interjected gently, as was her nature.

"Why should I? Who sad I wanted him to like me?" I snarled a little too viciously.

"Because well it would be nice to see you with a boyfriend or something." Kai shrugged as if it was a natural idea to have me and some boy to be together.

"Maybe it'll sober up your personality. It is quite similar to a drunken man." Vad stated, in her bored tone.

"Why do I need a boyfriend? Why, so I could fall in love? Well to Hades with love I say!" I threw my hand into the air with a dramatic sigh.

"We all need a little love. Love is good." Kai smiled, the little loony was always in love with someone.

"Love doesn't do a shred of good for anyone. Look at where love had gotten mom. Pregnant at twenty with triplets and a dead beat washed up sailor who left her never to be seen again. Love got her three little girls she couldn't handle. Love drove her insane." I yelled, my blood boiling in my veins.

There was no love between me and my memory of my parents. As far as I was concerned, they were pathetic losers who had left me and my sisters when the going had gotten tough. They didn't love me so why should I love them.

_I will always love you._

The voice from my memory bubbled into my thoughts and with some annoyance I smashed at it, turning it into a fine memory of dust.

"You know that's not true. Mom loved us, and Dad didn't even know us. He would have loved us, if he had known." Vad pressed a hand against my shoulder and I turned around in surprise.

Vad didn't talk much, perhaps a word or two here and there when needed. She was the genius of the family, the brain and she thought that words were used too frequently. For her, words held meaning and if she didn't mean it she wouldn't say anything. This made talking with her frustrating but you knew she meant it when she did talk.

"You say that like you know but you don't. They wouldn't have abandoned us if they did. Love means that when you leave you come right back because it hurts to be without them. Love means you will spend an eternity with someone because you think that all their flaws match up so perfectly with our strengths. Love is _not_ leaving your children with your best friend because you don't have the decency to raise them yourself because all that does is make the middle child, the forgotten loner child, bitter and hateful. You don't know what love is if you think that our mom and dad loved us. You really don't." I shook off her hand and raced towards the briny water not bothering to remove my long black skinny jeans or my band shirt.

I needed water more than a fish did. I needed it to clear my soul, detoxify my mind form all those poisonous thoughts I was having. I needed a serious spiritual detox.

I dropped my board on the beach and plunged in the cool water arms in front of me ready to spear through the waves. Salt water rushed over me and I smiled inwardly. I was feeling all those toxic emotions leak away like someone had opened up the floodgates on my bad emotions and the water was just washing them away.

I breached the surface of the water and swam back all the while I heard someone angrily yelling at me. I snorted and dragged my waterlogged self back up unto the beach. My jeans felt heavy and I was sure my band shirt would fade but I didn't cared at that point, I had returned to the place that had always felt more real than home did.

Beach patrol yelled at me for a few minutes but I wasn't really paying attention. I usually didn't when people yelled at me. It just wasn't a thing I responded it too. The only way to get through to me was looking me in the eye and explaining things in a calm manner. But a couple of smacks across the head as you did that never hurt either.

I nodded and as they left I began to peel off my shirt and my wet jeans, a task a thousand times more harder than I had originally thought.

"Way to go commando Neo. You total destroyed that wave with your super angry emo powers!" Some from the guys from school laughed as they passed their surfboards in hand.

I glared. I hated being called emo. There was nothing wrong with it in my book, to me emo was a style and I was cool with that but apparently they used it as some kind of insult. It was better than the other word they could use but nonetheless it still sucked. It gave people bad impressions of who and what I was before they knew me and I hated stuff like that.

"I'm punk you idiots. Emo is a different style of music but if you half a brain you would know that. Besides I wouldn't be laughing if I were you!" I shouted after them, my shirt hanging around my neck like some weird cloth band necklace.

Warm sunlight grazed across my bare stomach and for once I didn't feel like hiding my midrift. See I wasn't as thin as my sisters are. My sisters were thin and graceful like swans or maybe giraffes, and I well I was an elephant. I was thicker, more muscular and definitely not graceful. I was more or less a bull in a china shop, not clumsy per say but prone to bump in to things because for some reason I never seemed to have enough space. Being the brutally honest person that I am I will say that I thought I was on the chubbier side of thick.

Now being chubbier than my sisters wasn't a bad thing. I mean, fat did come in handy in a fight since you could throw all your weight into a punch and if your chubby and muscular then well that's a lot of weight. But umm between you and me I felt kind of insecure whenever I went to the beach with my sisters. They looked like models from a magazine in their bathing suit and I well I looked like a reject mannequin made a few sizes too large.

But then in that moment I wasn't thinking of being insecure I was thinking of standing up to some weirdo who had annoyed me for the past year or so. Having a belly that wasn't as flat as my sisters definitely wasn't on my mind then in that moment.

The leader of the group Eren walked over towards me and hand at his side clenching and unclenching in what seemed to be anger. Yes anger! How dare I talk back to his most angrynees, his most precious villainlyness. Please.

"What did you say, punk?" he murmured low.

"Finally you're getting it. Good boy." I reached up and patted his shoulder with a smile. Totally fake and condescending on my part but totally worth it. That smile would probably get me a punch in the face but I don't know there's just something about riling up a person that gives me the warm and fuzzies.

"But dear, what I said was that you wouldn't be laughing when I get out there on the water. See I'm kind of a what you would call an awesome surfer. So I totally think its way cute you and your little pretend surfer posse act like you're all professional with your thousand dollar boards but honey you and I both know that the waves are just no place for beginners." I dusted off his shoulder a little.

Okay okay so I start trouble, I couldn't help it. It was just something in my nature that just really didn't like bullies and I just couldn't help but add insult to injury. Truth be told sometimes I think I go looking for trouble other times I'm sure trouble goes looking for me.

"Why you little…" Eren stated as grabbed my arm his other arm drawing back.

Sometime I forget that I'm a girl and not a big tough boy that could clobber cities with one mighty swoop of his almighty hand. I was that awesome kind of person in my mind but in real life well I was a less then awesome punk who had a knack for getting in trouble and sometimes took on boys in fights because she didn't know when to keep her mouth shut. And trust me those boys I took on in fights were not afraid of hitting a girl, especially an annoying little twerp like myself.

"You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" A voice from behind me as cool as the ocean asked.

I partly turned around to see some guy standing there his arms crossed over his chest and a look of pure murderous rage on his face. His longish black hair was wind swept over his head, leaving a somewhat unruly mess of black hair tossing in the sea breeze. He was tanned and had arms to prove that he spent a lot of time on the water. He was on the lanky side of muscled but I was sure that this guy could probably take on the Undertaker and win.

His eyes matched the ocean from whence I had just came from. They were green and clear and had about the most scary twinge in them that I had seen in anyone's eyes before.

He looked really familiar but I wasn't sure why. Maybe I had seen him around the beach before. I was known to frequent this beach. I wasn't about to admit it to anyone but this was the beach where my mom and dad met and I always kind of felt closer to my parents here. It was stupid but maybe that was why the ocean here had always calmed me, because I could feel the good vibes of my parents love for each other. Or maybe it was because of the mondo cute guys that roamed this beach and how I had once heard them say that they liked their girls like they liked their boards "no fuss, just a perfect balance of beauty, awesomeness, and able to navigate the harsh waves like a pro." I'd like to think that I was that balance but I will admit that sometimes my beauty was over shadowed by my sheer awesomeness and lack of intelligence in certain situations.

Eren let go of me and backed up his hands in the air in the universal sign of 'I surrender'. I was slightly upset that he wasn't afraid of me I mean I was pretty terrifying. But you know since the guy behind me was this tall and angry dark gentleman, I guess any ration human being would be scared of him, especially when his eyes looked they were ready to drown you any second. But luckily for me I wasn't that rational.

"Gods are you always this confrontational? I mean I was told that Percy was like that but you are a whole nother level of confrontational. You, Princess are a nuclear reactor waiting to blow. "the guy frowned and stared me down like I was some problem he couldn't fully understand.

"You are not supposed to be here." Camden snarled from behind me, his usually passive attitude was now switched off. Anger rolled off him in large waves, and he gripped the guy by his arm and tugged him over in another direction far away from me.

The guy stared from over his shoulder at me and gave me a wink and a devilish smile. He didn't wink like the way guys did when they were interested in you but in a way that was more like we had known each other forever. One that said the we were friends and that there was a secret that no one could ever know. But funny thing was if we did share a secret I didn't know it.

* * *

**Authors not so important note: **Hi! Well umm this is my first chapter and id be glad if you would r&R it. If you do thank you! Okay so previously i had another story very similar to this called the Big Three but i had decided to delete and re write it upon finishing Mark of Athena. So here it is, remade and personally i think its better. Each Sister will have two chapters to herself before switching to the next.


	2. Chapter 2

Well hello all you wonderful reader-y people. Yes I am back with the second part of the day I was sentenced to eternal damnation *cue thunderous music*. Well im not gonna bore you with much talking like previously (see beginning of chapter 1 if you're confused) and I'm just gonna plunge right into this telling of my personal little doomsday! Annnd we are back:

Vad grabbed my arm and pulled me over her eyes glaring at me from over the top of her glasses. I have no idea why she wears them, her eyes are perfectly fine. Maybe she uses them to play up her bookworm image but honestly she doesn't actually need them.

"Stop that. Stop looking for fights. You'll end up getting killed like that." Vad growled at me, her usual monotone voice taking on an increment of anger.

"I'd rather die standing up to someone then in my bed never having saved anyone." I replied, ice in my voice.

I was good at that the whole ice thing. I had mastered it when I was little and honestly it had proven pretty useful over the years. Confronting teaches and people who seriously got on my nerves never seemed to go over well for me unless I turned really icy. It also sometimes worked a toll on my sisters, which was totally awesome whenever we has stupid arguments.

"There is a difference between bravery and stupid. And you do not know which is which. You blur then fat line between brave and stupid, that to you it almost seems to be one great shade false shade of courage." Vad whispered, and I pulled back some. When Vad whispered things were getting a little out of hand.

"You know Vad, I haven't heard you speak this much in my entire life." Kai interjected a finger tapping at her chin.

Vad looked at Kai and I grinned at my sister, she was a diffuser and a great one at that. Able to get rid of the tension before anything became too heated, as it usually did when Vad and I got into it. And this time we really got into it.

"You aren't allowed to see them! Why are you here?" Cam yelled, his arms thrown up into the air back towards us.

I looked over at him as he stood a few feet away. It seemed that the wind had carried his words over to us. Weird I only thought that happened in books, not in real life…

"I don't care, I need to see them. I lost one kid I don't need to lose more." The guy from earlier with the eyes like mine crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Technically he wasn't your kid." Camden shot back.

"Technically I could beat you across your head with a trident and no one would notice." The guy yelled back.

"I would so notice that! I would even laugh too." I shouted over to them, their volumes rising to an embarrassing level.

Like come on be classy, even if you are at the beach be a little dignified.

Camden twirled around and paled. His mouth opened and closed making him look like a fish gasping for air. Kai laughed and nudged me in the side.

"What?" I asked, dreading the words that were about to come out of her mouth.

"You look like him." Kai smiled her eyes moving from me to the guy.

"What we look nothing alike!" I pushed Kai away.

Honestly this girl was seriously being an idiot today. First talks about love and then talks about looking alike with some random guy from the beach that Cam knows? Honestly there was something wrong with Kai.

"No your right you don't look alike you look identical! Kind of like twins, but fraternal. Enough to be really closely related. He and Vad look similar but you two are almost like two sides of a gender bent paper." Kai laughed.

I gave her a dry look and looked over at Vad who refused to meet my eye. She was still fuming from our argument from earlier. She wouldn't be talking to me for a while now it seemed. Sheesh the least she could do was I don't know throw in a few words that would discourage my other loser sister.

"Whatever I'm going in." Kai poked at my arm as she smiled in a triumphant way. Oh ho she had won this little battle but she hadn't won the war.

Just because my usual ally Vad wasn't dissuading Kai didn't mean that I wouldn't eventually win this thing, whatever this thing seemed to be. Vad nodded at Kai and stuck her board firmly into the dry sand.

Both Kai and Vad took off their shirts and shorts, both getting ready for an afternoon of surfing. And as per usual they got about a billion stares from about a hundred guys. It was kinda gross having two hundred eyes on you, merely because you are attractive. Personally I'd rather get stared at but a bunch of eyes because of something cool I did like slay a dragon, ride a tsunami wave or like eat like four ice creams in one sitting.

I glanced over at the guy, whose name I still didn't know and of course he was staring too. Now for some strange unimaginable reason I wasn't at all weirded out by him staring. He didn't stare at my sisters in that weird 'your gorgeous! Ooh so hot! Whoa babe!" way the other guys did, it was more like the way dads at my school stared at the kids on parents night. The way they smiled at their kid when they heard they got a B instead of a C and were really proud of their kid like, "look at this! I made this and this had turned out to be one swell kid!".

I don't know okay, he just seemed cool, like he had known us forever and was mega proud of the fantastic kids we had turned into. But that couldn't be it, I mean I had just met this guy. Cam knew him, but Cam knew a lot of people I didn't know.

I moved over to stand next to him as Cam walked down the beach. He was blowing off steam or something. They looked as if they had gotten at each other pretty hard, almost as hard as me and Vad but not quite so tension-y.

Vad ran over to Cam and handed him something. The object glinted in the bright sunlight. _Glasses. _Something in my mind got tugged at the back of my mind. There was something about Vad's glasses that always bothered me. It had to do with a surfing trip we had taken when we had been only like ten. Vad had gone surfing with her glasses and lost them when she had gotten knocked off her board. About an hour later they had washed up on the beach, brand new and seemingly updated with blue swirls down the side and strange writing across the glass that you could only see in the moonlight.

"So you never did tell me your name." the guy smiled down at me, his eyes looking at me inquisitively

"Does it occur to you that I maybe don't want you to know my name?" I retorted.

A good defense is having a good offense, or something like that. There was a saying that was like that…or opposite or something, either way I was so right about the offense/defense thing.

He stayed quiet waiting for me to actually answer him. This guys seemed to rad me like an open book. Mostly when I replied sarcastically or with my version of dark/sarcastic humor most people didn't get it. They usually said something in reply, usually something rude.

"I'm Neo. The girl with the fluffy pink bikini that's Kai, and the other one with the really boring green bikini is Vad." I pointed at my sisters as I listed them off.

"Neo? What kind of name is that? Not something would have picked." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah well its short for Neosha okay. It's the name of this really bad warrior chick who can kick your scrawny butt form here to china. Besides its better than Vadoma! And I'm sure yours is no better, Mr. No-name-guy-with-green-eyes." I snapped. Hey hey hey who insults my name? My name was cool, kind of masculine but not with a cool ninja like air about it. I was like the physical embodiment of my name.

He cringed "You so need to work on your insults, man. Not the best I've heard. All your names kinda suck, except Kai. I like Kai. I'm Nep. Short for Nep…someting, also long for Nep."

"Of course you do, everyone likes Kai. AND NEP! DO NOT GET ME STARTED, OKAY! NEP IS ONLY ONE LETTER OVER FROM NEO AND IT SOUNDs LIKE THE NAME YOU GIVE TO YOUR LAME FISH WHEN YOU ARE FIVE. DO NOT GET ME STARTED!" I raised my voice as I got more into my sentence.

Nep laughed his voice all warm and dark. I took a step back and looked at him. Something was seriously wrong her. He should be afraid of me! Fearful even terrified out of his shorts scared. But he laughed at me. I wasn't funny I was mean and dark and a scary girl who would beat you up for just looking at me. And this guy just thought it was okay to laugh at me? No it wasn't okay and you have no idea what I did to him after that.

I didn't do anything, just stood there looking at him. He was so weird and unusual. Different from everyone and anyone I had ever met.

"What about you Neo? You surf?" Nep picked up a surfboard at his feet. I glanced down. It so hadn't been there before. Or maybe it had, I wasn't so sure. I had been completely unnerved by his sudden proclamation of emotion that I hadn't been paying attention really.

"Yeah, man. I so surf. I'm pretty rad at it, to be honest." I smiled.

I was rad. Not bragging or anything but I was better than my sisters. Only because while they read or sunbathed or did other things at the beach my sole focus was on surfing. And because of my insane dedication I was definitely the better surfers, though my sisters weren't something to baulk at.

I looked out at my sisters in the water. I smiled at them, though they couldn't really see me. They each surfed some distance from each other so as not to crash into each other. They each had a sick wave to ride, and their form was impressive.

Kai executed a well-practiced carve, her board and body turning to the left veering farther off from Vad. Vad, who had been studying techniques on the bus made well maneuvered Cutback. So smooth and sharp she looked so professional. Her board was going left but after that fluid movement of her cutback she turned to the right, her board's nose aimed just to the right of where I stood.

"Pretty good. Could do with a bit better balance, maybe a better stance but all in all they are pretty good." Nep analyzed Vad and Kai's movements. And I couldn't agree more with him. A bit of cleaning up the rough edges of my sister's surfing and they would be amazing.

"You do any better?" Nep looked down at me, his eyes alight with competition.

"Dude, you seriously gonna ask me this question? I'm rad man, rad. I'm awesome!" I laughed.

"Well then let's see if you are as rad as you say!" Nep shoved me.

I removed my jean and my ban d shirt that had begun to fade. I grabbed my board up from off of the sand and rushed into the waves with Nep behind me. I climbed unto the board and began paddling out, my hands plunging through the water with precision. I was a well-oiled waves destroying, rad surfing machine!

I popped up on my board, catching a pretty gnarly wave. It was perfect, big with such amazing volume. And I had eyes on me, just everyone was watching the chubby chick in a black bikini ride that wave like a pro. I just let my body do the work, and soon before I knew it, I had gone airborne. I turned my board around in a 360, and braced myself for a landing. If I nailed it then well let's just say I would have bragging rights from those guys from my school that watched form the boardwalk. And did I totally wiped out then I would still get some cred it's just that it would be overshadowed by my most disastrous fail.

But lo and behold I made ground with the ocean and I stuck the landing. Yeah! Whoo and that was how the awesome the most radical, the totally sick and twisted Neo did it! I drifted inshore a bit and sat on my board looking at the shore where Cam and my sisters waved.

The waves got a little choppy beneath my board but I didn't really notice it at first. It was usual for the waves to change strength, it meant that some wind was approaching, which wasn't bad but it wasn't the best thing to happen.

I jolted forward as something knocked my board from underneath. I looked over hoping to see some stupid little kid swimming underneath me. It did happen occasionally that some kids too stupid to realize that swimming where people were surfing was dangerous or a surfer experienced enough to know when it was okay, would go and play pranks on other surfers, knocking their board from underneath or pushing them off their boards all together.

I looked down to see if someone had knocked me but no one stared back up at me. I leaned over the side to get a better look. I squinted and a long redish orange thing shot up and grabbed me by my ankle. A large claw clamped around the thing bones around my ankle and tightened.

My board wobbled under me and I fell in, the claw dragging me downwards. The claw tightened as it pulled me down and I could feel my ankle protesting. Too much pressure, and it would- SNAP! I screeched the water drowning me as I felt a hot jabbing pain shoot up my leg and down my foot, as the bones in my ankle were crushed.

My vision swam around me, it was getting black and I had swallowed in a lot of water. I was sure I was going o black out, though if it was from the blinding pain n my ankle of fromt eh lack of oxy- hey! There was no lack of oxygen, I could breathe. I heaved in a breath and my vision cleared up a bit. It was only fuzzy and grey kind of like cable television with horrible reception.

I looked around and in could see some large shape moving, no scuttling along the sea bottom. I squinted and breathed in another deep breath. Hmm nope, I still couldn't make it out though I could tell I was being dragged by it.

Sudden as if from out of nowhere a brilliant zap of white hot light shot from the left of me, and the thing let out a wail. It released my crushed ankle and disappeared in a long rushing swirl of yellow blue water. Nep swam over to me, catching me in his arms as I drifted towards the bottom. He rested his fingers to my head and immediately I began to feel tired like I had been out on the ocean all day.

* * *

"Hey hey Neo! WAKE UP! We have to get out of here!" Camden grabbed my arm and i looked up at him drowsily.

"Dude lemme sleep. Ill get up in a minute. I was having this wild dream where I was attacked and then Nep saved me. Awesome man, awesome." I muttered smiling.

Hey it had been pretty awesome sans the whole broken ankle part. My head spun and my ankle throbbed. Oh god maybe it wasn't a dream? Maybe I had really gotten attacked.

"Oh gods we need to get you out of here before more come. Vad help me haul her up, Kai get me that bottle of juice over there!" Cam barked out orders.

Camden hitched me up and leaned me against his chest, and I felt my head loll back my wet hair soaking his shirt. He shifted me a bit and a jolt of white hot fire shot up my leg, casing me to yelp.

"What is it Neo?" Cam asked me worry coating his voice.

"M'ankle s'boken." I mumbled.

I was exhausted, physically, mentally even emotionally exhausted. I had never felt this tired before in my life. I don't know what was going on. I was seriously out of it. I mean one moment I was underwater breathing like a fish and the next I was asleep on a beach, seemingly okay with a broken ankle.

"Oh gods, where's Nep?" Camden shifted a bit, I assumed he was looking around.

"Nep's with th' fishes." I sighed putting more of my weight on Cam. You know for a boy that looked husky and round he was kind of hard and muscly. Not exactly what I was expecting but not entirely uncomfortable.

"Great just where he should be. Drink this." Cam moved a plastic water bottle up to my lips and tipped some juice in.

It was weird juice, not fruity but savory with a smoky taste. And it was warm, and a little spicy. It definitely tasted like meat. _Meat? _How would I know what hat tasted like. I've never eaten meat, I mean I lived in a vegetarian household and ate vegetarian food at school. I've never had a hamburger let alone something that would taste this good. I gulped down two more mouthfuls before Cam took it away.

"Cam, gimme s'more." I scrabbled blindly for his hand. My vision was blurry and all I could see was streaks of colors.

"No anymore and you'll burn up. Are you listening Neo, you will catch on fire if you drink too much."

"I knew being hot would s'rew me over one day. I'm glad you admitted it though." I gave a weak laugh.

"You are going to be just fine." Cam patted my shoulder.

"How do you know that Cam? She practically drowned and she woke up _asleep_ on the beach!" Kai chided.

"Easy. She's making jokes."

"How does that help?" Kai screeched.

"They're not funny. If they were I would be extremely worried." Cam laughed. "Come one let's get you out of here.

There was three things that I was sure of in that moment, one that my ankle was suddenly feeling a helluva lot better after drinking that meaty juice stuff. Two that I had not been dreaming or hallucinating and something weird had happened to me. And three Nep had been gone for a long time and no one not even the lifeguard were freaking out that he had been gone.

Oh sure they had grabbed me and hauled me up on the beach all panicky like, yelling things at my disorientated tired self before handing me lovingly over to Cam. Even the boys from school had freaked out and gone looking for me but oddly enough no one was looking for Nep. It was like he had never existed at all.

"What was that thing cam? That thing that attacked me?" I asked my head a bit more clearer.

"Carcinus,"Cam said.

"What?"

"The giant crab from the twelve labors of Hercules right? The one that Hercules smashed and Hera turned into Cancer." Vad inquired her eyebrows raised high over her glasses.

"You're telling me that Hera turned a crab into a disease?" I asked. Cam gave me a scathing look as soon as I had asked me question.

"Vadoma I could kiss you right now. I am honestly this close to kissing you, thank the gods you are the smart one!" Camden held his thumb and forefinger only centimeters apart to show exactly how close he was to kissing Vad. It was albeit a not so small gap.

Vad looked away and began mumbling under her breath. Cam smiled widely at Vad when he caught her eye. I flicked my gaze back between both of them, settling my weight on my non broken ankle. wait are they? Did Vad and Cam? I grinned slyly at Vad, trying to mimic the smile SpongeBob gave Squidward the time he asked him about Krabby patties.

_ You like Camden don you Vad?_

Well well look-y what was going on here. No wonder Vad was a little more than eager today about me getting a boyfriend and such. She was in love. Great, now I would be the only sensible sister out of the lot of us.

"WELL SOMEBODY BETTER START EXPLAINING THINGS OR ELSE I WILL GO BALLISTIC!" Kai shouted her face filled with confusion and worry.

"I'll explain on my way to your apartment. There is something there for each of you, consider it an early birthday present."

Cam tugged at our hands as he helped me hobble off the beach as fast as possible. My ankle still throbbed painfully but we had managed to get up the boardwalk and into the parking lot by the time we heard a shrill scream yell out 'shark'.

"Right on cue." Cam muttered under his breath his voice light.

Cam turned a bit, a grin on his face as he said, "Now let's begin that explanation with four simple words,"

"You're demigods Grey sisters."

* * *

Authors note: urgh this was such a bad chapter for me (you can probably tell from my lack of awesomenes in writting this)! i had many idea all of which went away so fast. urgh remeber that ideas are fleeting! but yes here it is, please review and read and what not. thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Well um the story has officially turned over to a new writer and well yes it is me. I'm Kai and well I'm sure you know something about me so I don't' have to do this introductory thingy like Neo did in the first chapter. Also Neo said that we should always do these introductory things before we begin the chapter. I'm not really sure why but she was very particular about this. I think its cause she wanted to be consistent. She has this thing about consistency. But um I guess I should get on to the story, it does get pretty good around this time….

* * *

"So wait you are telling me that I am part god? Like Roman god?" Neo asked her eyes popping out of her head in bewilderment.

"Yes Neo, you are part god like Roman gods." Cam rolled his eyes for the fourteenth time in the past fifteen minutes.

"And you're a god? And our dad is a god?" Neo asked slowly her eyes piercing with intensity. She got that look when she was trying to figure out if someone was lying. I'm not sure if she did it on purpose or if it was something she did subconsciously but it always worked. She always knew when someone was lying.

"Yes Neo. I am a god, your dad is god, you are part god." Cam sighed for the hundredth time in the past thirty minutes. He rubbed at his temples.

"Which god are you?" Vad looked up from the book she was reading, though how she could read at such a shell shocking discovery was beyond me.

"Hmm? Oh I'm a wind god." Cam shrugged and smiled slightly, looking like his old self.

"You're a wind god? Like which one?" Neo asked, her eyes popping out of her head.

"Must you repeat everything I say?" Cam sighed again. "And to answer your questions it's much easier to show you." With the ridiculous amount of sighing and talking Cam was doing it wasn't hard for me to believe that he was a wind god. All that air had to come from somewhere, right?

Suddenly the wind picked up and Cam began changing, his hair grew longer and more wavy as the color began draining away replaced by a brilliant white grey color. His board shorts and flip flops disappeared as a partial toga appeared wrapped around his hips and around one shoulder, leaving half his torso bare. It was embroidered with blue and grey, and images of ships moved along the hems. In his hand he carried a long vase like object and his eyes turned from a natural brownish color to a weird clear-blue color as if his iris had been dyed by rainwater.

Vad looked up Cam, her eyes wide with shock and admiration. He turned to see her reaction, but when his eyes met her's she flicked them back down to her book. I smiled. I had noticed that they were kind of into each other. I mean recently it seemed like Cam had gotten a lot closer to Vad, preferring her quiet intelligence to Neo's brooding animosity. It was so cute, I totally shipped them. They were definitely meant for each other.

But wait if Cam was god then could he and Vad like, date? I looked over at Cam as I felt my brow furrow in thought. "Cam."

"Yes, Kai?" Cam replied his now golden eyes looking back at m.

"Can gods date mortals? Like say if a god liked a demi god could they like date?" I asked trying to be discreet but not really getting there.

I mean it was a pretty vague question; I mean it was obvious that those two didn't really know what was between them and it wasn't like Cam could suss out what I was getting at. At least I hope he didn't. Unlike myself my sisters didn't really cope with emotions well. I mean Vad was okay with them and Neo just had two emotions really, angry and well sarcastic. Vad had a few, but she was always so quite that it was hard to tell what she was feeling.

"Um well no not really. It's kind of well I don't know. It's a touchy subject, I mean you're basically dating your siblings' kid or something so it's, um weird I guess. Honestly gods don't really like dating within the same families. Some families have been with demigods and gods forever, but most are relatively new and stuff. And it's not really a good idea. Too much power burns out life so it's bad." Cam rubbed the back of his neck, not looking at any of us.

That was weird why wasn't he looking at us. It's kind of like he was keeping a secret or he had something he wasn't telling us.

"I think you have to wait a while to like date someone who has demigod blood in them because it is diluted or something. It's almost kind of forbidden. But um some gods, don't really have responsibilities and don't abide by the rules. Um, it doesn't happen often but it's never good for the kids. Also if a god does that then the demigod's godly parent usually gets really upset. Um sometimes wars break out so, it's best if they don't do that." Cam eyes flicked up at us and flicked back to the floor.

Something was definitely going on here. I kind of wanted to shake him and yell at him to tell us his secret but Cam wasn't an easy person to break. Though if you threw Neo at him and let her at him for five minutes she could do the trick.

"How long is a while?" I leaned forward and smiled a bit. Okay so I wasn't Neo with her aggressiveness and I wasn't Vad with her genius but I was Kai and I could smile. And sometimes a smile could break down a wall faster than punches to the face and faster than whatever Vad would have done.

"Many generations, a couple hundred years usually does the trick." Cam crossed his arms over his front looking at me suspiciously.

Ooh maybe I wasn't so sneaky, but at least I gotten my answers. Hmm I stored this tid bit of information away to come back to it later. It wasn't great news but like Cam said some gods broke the rules. Maybe if I convinced them that they really liked each other, perhaps Cam could break the rules for Vad.

Gods, that would be so romantic! I'm all for romance, if you guys didn't know that!

"Okay anymore questions? We have somewhere to be." Cam tapped his foot impatiently.

"Yeah, who is our dad?" Neo asked nonchalantly as if it didn't matter to her.

I glanced over at her, a gnawing feeling in my stomach. I really didn't know if I wanted to find out who my dad was. He wasn't a big part of my life, I mean neither was my mom but still. He was a god, maybe he could have visited or something. But then again he _was_ a god, and the lives of gods are probably pretty busy keeping nature and stuff in check.

"I can't tell you that. It's something for you to find out." Cam shrugged again, like it didn't matter.

"Yeah I have a question too. What happened to Marina, well who was Marina exactly. You never said." I asked, talking about Marina the woman who had taken care of us since our mother left us.

She had been my mom's closest friend, and she had entrusted us with her. She was the reason as Neo so often complained, that we were vegetarian and that we had a lot of feng shui in the house. We also had a bunch of incense and no Ac, because Marina liked having wind blowing through our apartment instead of the Air conditioner.

"Marina is running my affairs, y'know business stuff. She does it well my daughter. "Cam smiled like a proud father. Like the way those dads at school did whenever their below average grade student hit an average grade, like that was the greatest thing in the world and no one could deny it.

My heart ached, as it always did when dads got that look. I mean I didn't have a dad to give me that look. I pretended like having parents didn't really bother me but it did. I wanted a dad and a mom to tuck me and talk to me, not a stand-in mom and sisters.

Vad's head snapped up and she glared up at Cam. Neo leaned back and smiled arms crossed over her chest in her annoying "hehe I know something you didn't know" position.

"Kids,you have kids?" Vad asked slowly her eyes studying Cam suspiciously.

"Of course he has kids, ya idiot. He's Auster, God of the Southernly Wind. Bringer of warm stormy winds and destroyer of crops. His daughters would be breeze nymphs, aurae . That's what Marina is, right?" Neo smirked.

"Yeah, but Neo how did you know this?" Cam asked surprised at my sister's knowledge.

Neo's eyes sparked in a brief anger, "I know things. I read, okay. Usually mythology or sometimes anatomy books. Doctor books and stuff."

I could have sworn that after that she whispered "I'm not stupid you know. I'm smart." But I was probably mistaken. Sometimes I heard or saw things that weren't there, so it was definitely a possibility of me hearing something that my sister never said.

"Oh, okay. I've never seen you read before, but yeah okay. Any other questions?" Cam shrugged and put his hands on his hips.

"Yes, you mentioned presents earlier. What do you mean by that?" Vad asked, forehead slightly wrinkled in mild thought.

"Oh right them! Hold on, watch this." Cam smiled as he raised his arms and a brisk breeze blew through the apartment where we lived.

It wrapped around me, like a warm hug and smelt of storms and seawater, I mean If a storm did have smell that is.

"Nice breeze, wind god but exactly what were you trying to accomplish?" Neo asked from her position on the couch.

"Just shut up and look!" Cam smiled and inclined his head to the hall where our bedroom was.

Three big boxes each one wrapped in a different color paper floated out towards us, apparently carried on Cam's breeze. Cam flicked his wrist and the boxes landed in our laps, heavy and a little bulky (also slightly damp).

"Dude! You can carry stuff on air, you gotta teach me that." Neo smiled, eyes wide with interest.

"Can't, you're not my kid. But hey these present are from your dad. Said he spent a long time trying to get these done for you." Cam plopped down, his body hovering over the ground.

I rolled my eyes, he was so showing off. He even had the smirk he usually gave when he said something really clever or cool. He waved his hands in a 'go on' gesture and we proceeded to open our boxes.

My box had bright pink, swirly designs over it and letters dancing from within the letters. I tried to read them but I only understood a few words. The words 'patron', love', 'vision' and 'ocean' stuck out. None of the words strung together made any sense.

I ripped at the paper, trying not to tear the writing too badly. I thought that Vad may be able to read it to me if I saved it.

Underneath the paper laid a heavy velvet box with a clasp on the front. I opened the box and inlaid within the box was a bracelet, a golden charm in the shape of a bow and arrow, a silver charm in the shape of a lyre and a golden charm in the shape of a chameleon.

I picked up the gold bracelet and attached the charms on being very careful not to break it. It was a gift, my first ever gift from my dad and I wanted it to remain perfect. I looked back into the box and underneath my bracelet, what I had thought was the lining of the bottom of the box was a plushy animal. I picked it up and it was in the image of a crow, however it was white. In my hand I held a white plushy crow doll, and I thought it was the best thing ever.

I looked over at my sisters and in Neo's hand she held a chain belt with a wolf plushy hung over it and a pair of clunky headphones hung from one link, its wire looped through the links. She had two cuff bracelets on her bare arms, one gold and the other a weird bronze copped color.

I turned my head where Vad was hunched over her package, Cam leaning over her to see it as well. They were so cute, like honestly I could believe they were a couple.

"Whatcha get Vad?" Neo smiled softly at Vad.

It was nice seeing Neo like that. Neo rarely ever smiled softly, maybe only like twice in her lifetime. Vad lifted up a long chain that had three amulets hanging from it, each a different color. She had a long staff topped with a strange carving made out of silver, a torch made out of bronze and a book made out of gold. She put the necklace on and pulled from the box a small plush owl. His yellow green eyes glared fiercely from under his ashy grey fluff. He was a fierce owl indeed.

I pulled my bracelet unto my wrist and cuddled my little toy in my arms. Gods it was so cute. As was the fact that our dad had gotten us these present that seemed to be designed perfectly for us. He had put effort into this, and I don't know I felt better. More whole cause it seemed like he really did care.

"Okay Cam the wind god, what do we do next. We have our presents we have our little family tree lesson what next?" Neo put her hands on her hips and looked at Cam, eyes all intense again.

I tilted my head to the side. You know if Neo trimmed her bangs and wore her hair out, she would look perfect. Like model perfect instead of Lara-Croft-I'm-gonna-kick-your-butt perfect. Two little beads of blue lapis lazuli clinked together softly when I tilted my head.

I sighed and tucked the small little dreaded tendrils behind my ears. We all had small thin dreadlocks done into our hair, all tied off with little blue beads. But we had different sections of our hair braided, so that there was some difference between us. I had two locks done on either side of my face near my ears.

Neo had one at the nape of her neck that hung down over her shoulder when it wasn't tied back and one on the edge of her long bangs on the same side as her other lock. Vad had both of her hanging down on her face when her hair was out. They framed her face when they weren't tied back.

"We need to get you to a place that you're going to be safe. A place where demigods like yourself go. How does Camp sound to you?" Cam grinned.

* * *

We stood outside a service tunnel on a busy highway somewhere in San Francisco with traffic rusing by use, paying us zero attention.

Neo turned to face Cam eyes hard and hands on her hips.

"This is Camp? This doesn't look like Camp Jupiter to me. It looks like some service tunnel thing for a highway not an entrance to the camp of the gods where satyr and demigods run free and frolic." Neo snapped.

"First off is fauns not satyrs, wrong mythology and second yep its camp. Come on before something nasty decides to eat you. Though why it would want something that bitter I'll never know." Cam ducked into the tunnel before Neo could smack him.

Vad shrugged and pushed past Neo and followed Cam, making absolutely no noise as per usual. I followed Vad and I felt Neo behind me.

We emerged from the tunnel and came into a bright light and before a river wound its way through the greenery. Beyond the river was a gate and beyond that, well we were eager to find out.

"That is the Little Tiber, and that gate is the entrance to Camp Jupiter. Grey Sisters welcome home, at least to one of your homes." Cam spread his arms out and smiled.

Neo looked around and squinted up at the gate. She frowned and surveyed the area around her. Her shoulders began hunching up and she seemed restless.

"Neo, is something wrong?" Vad looked concerned as she touched Neo's shoulder.

"War. I feel it in my chest. Camp Jupiter is on the verge of war and I can't shake the feeling that we are going to be thrown in the midst of it." Neo scowled as smoke rose up from behind the wall.

* * *

**AN: hey, its back and im sorry it took sooo long! well how do you like kai? hehe I tried to get a different sense of writing for her, so that it seems somewhat different from Neo. I hope i accomplished this *please let me know how it worked out*. Also guys i do want to write chapters from other *cannon* characters POVs. Suggest some characters you want me to add in :) i have a few ideas but honestly having you guys tell me which character you want to see helps. **

**So please R&R, i love criticism its all good to me. Next chapter i'll address some reviews that is if you send them. Also if you have any questions dont be shy, ask them in your review or idk message me or something :)**

**Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4Part 1

Hey everyone, its me Kai though you probably knew that. Well this chapter is gonna be a little more than usual and its gonna be in two parts so that means you'll have more of me writing, which is pretty great I guess. Okay well lets go on with that story!

* * *

"Come on, lets cross and get to Camp Battle Ground" Neo grabbed my and tugged me down the valley to the nearest bridge. It was grey and all cobbled together, with various stones and marble pieces all etched together with patterns and scenes. An artistic dream!

Vad stumbled after us, her legs trembling underneath her as she tried to keep up with Neo's pace and me well you know in those cartoons when people get dragged and they fly into the air all horizontally? Yeah well that was me, I was that cartoon character.

"Um Guys?" Cam said as we began crossing the bridge, well as Vad started crossing the bridge, neo and I were already halfway cross.

"What? Dude it's a bridge you know how bridges work right, it connects to places and you use your legs to go over it." Neo grumbled as she turned to see what the commotion was

"Yes I know what a bridge is you idiot. I've destroyed a lot of them and saw the first bridge built. I can't cross. At least not without a demigod's help. Its got a border around it kind of. Its weird." Cam shuffled uncomfortably.

"Well useless sirrah, how do you propose we help you cross into magical demigod land?" Neo snarled. I guess she was annoyed, she seemed edgy. Even more edgier than usual, which was believe or not, unusual for her.

Cam tilted his head to side and smirked.

"Carry me across on your back. If its good enough for Juno its good enough for me." Cam crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

Neo growled under her breath and dropped my hand.

"Vad, you and Kai get over the bridge and I'll carry his royal breezelyness over the bridge since I'm the strongest." Vad nodded and pulled me along.

"Wait Vad, let's see this. Come on this is the only chance we'll ever get of seeing something like this!" I pulled to stop and looked back. We were just about over the bridge so we were in a good position to see the entire walk of shame Neo was about to do. Okay okay so it was a bit mean, but no one ever said I was nice all the time, right?

Sometimes I have flashes of cruelty but no one could be good all the time, could they?

"You're right. Just think, blackmail." Vad smirked. Hahah that's why I really liked Vad, she had such a mean streak in her, it was cunning and cold. It was pretty refreshing from the quiet Vad.

"Faster, or else they'll leave us behind!" Cam shouted, arms crossed as he rose high over Neo. Neo ground her teeth and picked up her pace.

Vad let out a little sound next to me. Her eyes were watering and she was smiling. I had never seen Vad smile like that, I mean Vad rarely smiled, that is if ever. It was so great things just seemed to be looking up for my sisters. Vad smiled a lot more, Neo seemed happier and more like herself, and me well I was just happy to see my sisters happy.

"Oh yeah yuck it up sister dearests, wait till I get this idiot off my back." Neo mumbled head down, looking at the ground.

"Oh come on I'm not that heavy, I'm as light as the breeze!" Cam smiled.

"Yah, well it's a wonder the breezes don't kill us cause you weigh a ton!" Neo snarled.

She really need to work on that snarling thing she was doing. She seemed more animalistic, which though was kinda cool it was really off putting. If neo kept that up she wouldn't get a boyfriend for like another four more years.

Not that Neo needed one I mean, she was pretty independent from people but everyone belongs with someone. And no one should be left without another person.

Neo trudged over to us and looked up, her eyes flashing in anger as if she was about to strike out and smack us silly. Which wasn't that surprising, it was something she would probably do.

Her eyes went from angry to confused to was it, no it couldnt be. It was fear I saw in her bluey green eyes as they slide past us to whatever was behind us.

Vad turned around and gasped and I shuffled around to see what was happening.

Behind us a girl with two large metallic dogs wearing a purple robe, donned in battle gear stood with her arms crossed and a massive army behind her, all armed with large weapons, particularly sharp large weapons. On her side a thin sickly looking boy with a dagger and a teddy bear in hand growled, kinda like Neo.

I stuck my head behind my head, shut my eyes and grinned really widely, like the way those characters from those manga books that Neo read but pretended not to have would.

"Whoa, an army just to greet us, you guys really know how to make a couple of girls and a god feel welcomed." I laughed, trying to be Neo for once. She did that sometimes, tried diffusing the situation with laughter. Laughter was always like the best medicine, right? Well why did I feel like I was dying from some horrible disease just in that moment?

* * *

**Hey everyone, well heres the next chapter and I've split it into two parts since I planned it to be particularly large. And ugh I really hate this chapter, kai's voice is off and im just not writing like I used too. *sigh* lets hope this passes over. Any please r&r, and thank for reading!**


End file.
